A Boy, His Dragon, and His Girl
by triple lambda
Summary: One year after the events of HTTYD. A half destroyed boat washes up on shore bearing only a man and his 23 year old daughter. Berk welcomes them with open arms. With Astrid jealous and Toothless on edge, can Hiccup find peace?
1. Ch 1: anniversary

**A/N this is my first attempt at putting a story online. Don't give up after the first chapter, it gets really good. and if you don't like it, review! but if you like it, review!**

Chapter One: One Year Later

Hiccup was looking at his leg piece as he sat down on a rock in the cove him and Toothless had started their everlasting bond in. Berk was throwing a party in the Mead Hall but he didn't want to go. Even if the party was for him. It had been four season changes since the battle thus marking its anniversary and everyone in the village wanted to celebrate "The New Hiccup." That was his unwritten nickname.

Everyone had thought he had changed but he knew better. He never changed. They were just seeing him from a different angle now. Luckily he had two people in the village who didn't call him that and one of them was approaching.

"You're not at the party." Said a voice coming from behind him.

"They don't even know I'm not there." He replied. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Her voice was the one thing that would stick in his pea sized attention span, often remembering everything she had said to him that day. Her voice was strong enough to wake him from his deepest sleep and soothing enough to lull him to sleep. Her voice was perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

"They're having a lot of fun and with everyone in the Mead Hall, it's easy to lose sight of you." She excused for the others. "But I know you're not there."

"Astrid… That's not what I meant. They don't know _I'm_ not there. But they know 'The New Hiccup' isn't. He sighed as he turned around to meet her eyes. Yet another perfect part of her. The Gods didn't know they had left the ocean and sky in her eyes but surely they knew they were missing.

"'The New Hiccup' doesn't exist, you and I both know that." She said with her voice in calm mode. "It's their way of appreciating the you they never got to know."

"You think so?" he asked. It did make sense to him.

"I know so. I overhear them all the time. Talking about how they shouldn't have looked at you as being a problem, not an answer." She answered. "They're all very apologetic about it. But none as much as I…"

He could see it in her eyes. Unfortunately, those big blue eyes didn't hide raw emotion well. She was recalling how she used to treat him not more than five seasons ago, and she was beating herself up for it.

"Hiccup…" she managed to get out.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It's in the past now. This is the present." He told her.

"No. let me finish. Please." She had never gotten the chance to apologize for what she did. She was going to use this time, this day, this anniversary, to ask for his forgiveness. "I treated you wrong because I was blinded by the same thing the others were. But when you took me on toothless that day… you cured be. I could see you for you. And I swear, with your forgiveness included, that I will never treat you anything less than you."

"Astrid. I forgave you 4 seasons ago. A whole year ago. When you risked your life to save me in the ring."

She was on the verge of crying. She quickly gathered herself before continuing. "Thank you… For everything. For showing me what true friendship is and for being you."

"Is that all we are? Is that all we'll ever be? Just friends?" Hiccup questioned.

"You know my father. I was scolded for a week after kissing you in public when you woke up. He thinks you aren't the right man for me and that I marry to someone more 'Viking like'" she finished. Hiccup had noticed a great sadness in her.

"Yes, I do know your father. But he doesn't know me. I'm the guy who savors every second I'm with you. The guy who would do anything for you. The guy, asking for your hand in courtship. To Hel with what your father thinks of me. If you feel the same way about me, you wouldn't let anything get in your way of me. I'm willing to do anything for you Astrid. Anything-" he tried to finish as he was cut off by one Astrid Hofferson lunging at him and tackling him to the ground while finishing off with the strongest kiss he had ever received.

"I accept and give you my hand in courtship." She said as she helped him up. "Now… about that party."


	2. Ch 2: The Party

Chapter Two

The party was still in full swing when the two had returned to the party.

"There he is!" someone shouted.

"Son! Where have you been? We we're looking all over the place for you!" Greeted Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast. He was more of a mountain and less of a human, had more hair than five hiccups combined, and was a wee bit stubborn at times.

"You were?" inquired Hiccup. Now pondering if Astrid had been right about what she said. He knew he would get his answer soon though.

"Yeah! It's time for your speech!" proclaimed an exuberant Stoick as he pushed his son towards the front of the hall. They had even made a structure for him so he could stand above the rest. For some reason, it had a large piece of wood in front of it that looked like a slanted table. He thought it was probably for slamming a fist onto it during his speech like Vikings expected.

"Hi everyone." He started while looking out at the crowd. He noticed every Viking was hanging on his every word. Suddenly, his previous notion of how he thought they viewed him was gone. "One year ago, on this day, the Green Death was defeated!" he shouted, using the small table like he knew they wanted. Everyone went nuts in cheering. Mead was spilling out of everyone's mug and was making quite a mess.

"calm down… calm down. It is a wonderful day indeed. But a sad one as well." As he looked at his new foot. Most everyone silently nodded and agreed. "While I've got your attention I wanted to address this whole 'The New Hiccup' thing."

"I am not new. I am the same old Hiccup you hadn't bothered to get to know. I may not be the ideal Viking. But I am one of us. Was one of us, and will continue to be one of us!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist again. The crowd went crazy again. The crowd settled down and Hiccup went to walk off the structure before he was stopped by another cheer.

"To 'The Old Hiccup'!"

"'Old Hiccup!'" everyone chanted at once. He had his answer at that. Astrid was right.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is a little short. It's my first story and I'm starting off with Two chapters so I think I should get some props for that! lol anyway, New chapter tomorrow (11/18) if you want. Also, this is just a story start up and the main plot is going to begin in chapter three and four. These first two are to show how Hiccup is dealing with the new attention and finally asking Astrid out.**


	3. Ch 3: The Arrival

**A/N thanks MWA220! first review! Thought I should mention that. Here is chapter 3, out on its promised date.**

Chapter 3

The sun was high in the day. The town was bustling, getting ready for winter. If you weren't fishing, you were hunting. If you weren't getting firewood, you were helping someone stockpile it. Hiccup, on the other hand, was in the blacksmith working on some new saddle designs for Monstrous Nightmares.

"If only they didn't set themselves on fire" he concluded to himself as he started to put his work away.

"Then they wouldn't be Nightmares" Astrid said as she walked into the building.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were hunting" pondered Hiccup. "But I'm glad to see you anyways!"

"Well I was…" she said as she started to blush. "But I already caught seven deer and four wolfs. So I thought I would come visit you."

She closed the gap between them and threw her arms behind his neck as he grabbed her waist.

"We can't do this" said Hiccup though not moving out of her embrace. "Harald will not be happy if he sees this."

"To hel with my father…" sighed Astrid.

"I don't want to ruin your family Astrid. Around here, you have to rely on your family. If you build walls between you and your father, you won't have a home to run back to when you need it most" Explained Hiccup. "I'm only looking out for you."

"But I would always have you to run back to, right?" she questioned, looking at him with her big blue eyes. How could he refuse her now?

"Yes. You would. If its ok with you, I'm going to talk to your father and demand he allow me to court you" Hiccup told her. "And even if he doesn't allow me, I will see to it when I'm Chief that you and I will be together. Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that."

They spent the next couple of moments in each other's arms just staring at each other until they were interrupted by a commotion outside. Spitelout, Snotlout's father, went running by, towards Hiccups house.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked himself.

"A burned, barely afloat rowboat showed up at the docks" explained fishlegs as he walked up to the two of them "There was but a man and his daughter in it, with a look of fear in their eyes. The man called for the chief and only yelled at anyone who wasn't the chief."

"I should go down there" sighed Hiccup. "I'm seventeen and it's about time I start taking interest in what will eventually be my job."

Hiccup made his way to the dock and noticed a crowd gathering around a small, charred rowboat. Fishlegs was right, the boat was barely afloat. A tall, brown haired man was continuously throwing water out of the boat with a bucket. Behind him was a young woman with black hair. The woman was balled up in fear at a corner of the boat and her face was glistening with tears. The ground started to shake and Hiccup looked behind him to see his father walking towards the docks.

"Hiccup, stay here" Stoick warned. "These outsiders probably faced something terrifying and I don't want you scaring them with your dragons."

Just like that, he was back to being shoved aside and looked upon as a danger to the village. Hiccup wasn't going to be pushed aside this time.

"No dad. I'm coming with you. One day I'm going to be chief and so I need to start practicing" retorted Hiccup.

"Ugh…" sighed Stoick. "I don't have time for this Hiccup. Fine. Come on." The three of them walked to docks as Spitelout informed Stoick about his opinion of the outsiders.

"They seem… Odd" Spitelout said as he struggled to find the correct word. "I mean, they're full of trepidation about something but… something seems a tad off about them."

"They're outsiders so of course something seems off about them" responded Stoick. They finally reached the docks and Hiccup was allowed a closer look at the two.

The man was staggeringly tall. Easily six and a half feet tall. One thing about Stoick though, is that he stands at seven feet and two inches. Hiccup would bet money on it that when his father passes, he will even have to look down at the gods to speak to them, except Odin and his one eye. This stranger, while shorter than Stoick, still had an overwhelming presence when he stood fully erect. He was wearing the standard shirt and pants that most travelers would, sporting green as the primary color of the ensemble. His eyes were a murky brown that could sink a ship with their glare.

The woman, now standing behind the man, was much younger and obviously this man's daughter as they shared the same eyes and impressive presence as she stood at six feet tall, towering over most of the women in the village and, of course, Hiccup.

"What has brought you to our island, travelers?" asked Stoick.

"We are no travelers. My name is Alric, and this is my daughter Cynwise. We bring terrible stories from the south. Stories of great woe, losses, and of course… corruption."

**A/N I apologize for any format, grammatical, or spelling errors. **


	4. Ch 4: The story

**A/N this story is slowly becoming more popular and I have to thank those who reviewed and those who added this story to your story alerts. I will be trying my best to release a new chapter (or two!) every day, with no more than two-three day breaks. I feel like now is a good time to note that I don't own anything associated with HTTYD and that if it seems like something was stolen from someone, it wasn't. I am strongly against plagiarism. And as per suggestion, longer chapters!**

Chapter 4

"Corruption? Why would we worry about corruption?" questioned Stoick. "We are too far north to worry about greed and corruption. Everything we do is for the better of the village and we all know that we need each other to survive, especially in the winter.

"We know. That is why we escaped from our home. Stoick you have no idea" responded Alric. "Those overwhelmed with greed and corruption had houses called castles and fortress' as big, or bigger, than this village. Their land would reach as far as the eye could see. They call themselves Kings and Queens. They declare themselves mere steps away from Godhood!" Alric's voice was beginning to rise in anger as he talked about them. This man had a way with words. He had only been on the island for 10 minutes and he already had the vast majority of the crowd hanging on his every word.

"Don't worry Alric. We have some room to spare for you and your daughter on this island" said Stoick as he held out a hand in welcome. Alric shook his hand with such emotion that screamed 'thank you.' "And Alric… be glad you came when you did. If you had shown up a year ago, I would not have welcomed you to our home. We had a 'pest' problem."

"Are you talking about the infamous dragons I've heard so much about? I'd like to battle them myself!" exclaimed Alric. Hiccup knew that if he hadn't of proven dragons to not be a threat, his father would welcome him to the island anyways with that sentence.

"Hah!" Stoick laughed. "While I do enjoy your enthusiasm, we no longer fight them. You see, my son here-" Stoick tried to finish but was quickly interrupted by Alric.

"Your son? I didn't know you had son. I'd very much like to meet him!"

"I've been here the whole time. My name is Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the Third. But please, just Hiccup will do." Hiccup said while holding his hand out in greeting.

"Quite a mouthful! It is my pleasure to meet the heir to the Chief" said Alric. "Sorry I interrupted you Stoick. Go on."

"Yes" started Stoick. "My son here has shown us that the dragons are not what we made them out to be. They are no longer pests to us, more like pets actually. He found and befriended a Night Fury named Toothless." As if being summoned by name, a black dragon appeared on the cliff at the docks and quickly began jumping down the ramps towards Hiccup and his father. "Speaking of, that's him. I knew he'd find you here Hiccup and this is why I didn't want you coming"

"No no Stoick. I've heard plenty of stories about this magnificent beast" assured Alric. "It's fine. I've always wanted to see one in person." Toothless had made his way through the crowd and up to the newcomer. "Oh the stories this beast could tell if he could talk. He'd be the greatest story tell the world has ever seen."

"If you want, Alric, hold your hand out towards him" explained Hiccup. "It's something they do. A way to greet people I guess."

"Alright. He can't do harm to me being toothless and all." Alric said cautiously.

"Oh he has teeth. He can retract them and when I first met, they weren't out. I quickly noticed he had teeth though but I thought the irony would be fantastic" Hiccup told Alric. Alric extended his hand and winced a little as the dragon came closer. Upon his hand touching the beast's nose, Toothless closed his eyes. Within seconds, the dragon's demeanor quickly changed. His teeth were out and he was growling and fidgeting as though he was being presented an eel.

"Toothless! It's fine!" Hiccup assured. But to no avail, the dragon kept backing away until Hiccup jumped on his saddle and took off to the skies before the situation escalated. "I don't know why he's doing this. I'm really sorry!" shouted Hiccup as he left.

"Stoick, I don't think you've met my daughter, Cynwise" Alric said, unnerved by what just happened, as he motioned to his daughter.

"Nice to meet you Cynwise. Pardon my staring but I've never seen a woman as tall as you" Stoick explained as he held a hand out in greeting to the young lady. She was wearing a white shirt with green pants and a brown belt around her waist. Upon her shoulders was a large green cape that extended to her knees. This cape easily hid her size when she was curled up in a ball on the ship.

"No worries, Chief. Where we come from, I am still the tallest woman. Obviously taking after my father's aptitude for height" she explained. "Let me explain what we are a little. My father is a leatherworker and I myself am I hunter. From what we have on us, you must have noticed we left in a hurry. My father confronted the King of our land, Tiberius the Seventh. He was sending our men into a battle he knew they could not win. Upon the confrontation, the king sentenced him to death on the account of treachery. Wasting no time, my father quickly escaped the castle and found me. We took but a day's portion of food and ran. Luckily, we came across a port and stole one their rowboats. We would stop many places on our journey. Food was never an issue with my hunting capabilities. We've been traveling for about 4 months now."

"None of the other Viking islands would take us" interrupted Alric. "We started to hear whispers of Berk and decided that you would be our only chance of finding a home. After asking around, we finally got a heading and made way for here. It was a long and hard travel. As you can see, our boat is in horrible condition." Alric had turned and noticed the boat had sunk within this half hour conversation. "Bout time that thing sank. We were attacked many times on our travels. Dragons, Vikings, you name it, we fought it. Miraculously, the boat made it to our destination."

"Yes it did. We don't have a spare house, so if you wouldn't mind sharing a house with someone, we can get you a bed made out in time for nightfall. Any volunteers?" Stoick asked the crowd.

"We will!" shouted someone in the middle of the crowd.

"All right then. You will be joining the Hofferson's for the time being. The man that just called out is Harald. He has a wife, Sefa, and a beautiful daughter named Astrid" Stoick told them as they started to make their way up the docks.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun was but a few minutes from touching the ocean, Hiccup had found Harald in the village square. Harald was of average height with medium length dirty blond hair. He didn't sport any facial hair thanks to Sefa. Astrid got her blue eyes from her father, but the depths of his didn't come close to Astrid's.

"Harald. I need to speak to you. About your daughter and I" Hiccup said as he initiated the conversation.

"No Hiccup. I've told you once and I'll tell you again. You are not fit to marry my daughter. You can't kill anything. How do you expect to feed a family? You ruin everything, dragons exempt, just by touching it. How can you expect to have a relationship with anyone if you ruin everything?" explained Harald. "Just because you defeated the Green Death doesn't mean you can have my daughter. Besides, your dragon won that battle, you were just there to help him fly."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Harald. I just can't kill dragons. I may be no warrior, but I can get food in more ways than one. And if I ruin everything I touch, then I can't ruin love. Love isn't something you touch, it is something you feel and embrace" retorted Hiccup. "And I'm not even going to acknowledge the second part of your explanation if you're that blind to think that."

The conversation rose above a comfortable level as time went on. Each change of words and the noise level increased. Eventually, the two were standing inches apart yelling in each other's faces. The villagers were stunned that Hiccup could produce such volumes.

"Hiccup you are still as worthless as you'll ever be! Nothing has changed! Nothing!" screamed Harald.

"You're right! Nothing has changed! But I was never useless! You were too brain dead to notice anything. You still are! Shouted hiccup right back.

"You are unfit to be chief. Without your dragon to back you up, you can't do anything. Nothing! You can't kill, you can't chop down a tree, and you can't love my daughter!" screamed Harald as his voice got a little louder. Then, as if summoning a great power lurking in his body, Hiccup produced a yell that would easily rival that of his own father. The sound and shock that came with it cause three people in the audience to faint.

"I HAVE LOVED HER MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD. AND IF YOU WONT LET ME HAVE HER, I'LL TAKE HER FROM YOU WHEN I'M CHIEF!" boomed Hiccup. This obviously exhausted him and he knew it. He can take much more of this argument. "I'm sorry it had to come down to this Harald but I love her too much to let something get in my way, even her own father. This was my last resort, I promise. I did not want it to come down to this."

Harald couldn't move. He was ousted in a shouting match by Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the Third. He had only just begun to see how much Hiccup loved his daughter, and he hated him for it.

* * *

Hiccup hadn't realized Astrid had witnessed the whole thing from atop her Deadly Nadder. She couldn't believe what she just watched. She felt torn up inside. She felt hate and love for how both of them acted. She hadn't fully realized how much Hiccup had loved her until then. But watching him lose his temper like that was one of the few things that scared her in the world. And she understood why her father was acting the way he did but she hated how blind he could be at times. She was sitting on the edge of the cliff a ways off from the village. It was her favorite spot and Hiccup knew it too. He would arrive here soon looking for her.

Then another thing came across her mind, the newcomers earlier today. She couldn't help but think about them. In fact, most of the village couldn't help but think about them either. They had this way of receding into your mind and popping up at odd and unpredictable moments. Then her heart was crossed. She had just watched Hiccup announce his undying love for her but she saw the way he looked at Cynwise. She gasped at the thought. Could the Astrid, the mighty Viking, be feeling jealousy?

* * *

Hiccup was flying towards her favorite spot. He wasn't able to find her in the village and realized she must have seen the shouting match and ran. He looked down at toothless as they were flying. The dragon looked back with a less than pleased look. He too, had witnessed the event and was none too happy about it. Hiccup knew he lost his temper and it seemed to have bothered everyone. And then, like everyone else, Alric and Cynwise crossed his mind.

He thought about their tales of corruption in the south. He was thinking about everything the two had been through just to get to Berk. Looking back at toothless, he wondered why his best friend acted like that towards this man. He never treated anyone like that. As Hiccup got deeper into thinking about the newcomers, he slowly began to realize that no one would have escaped a fortress from the throne room, or that there were days between islands by boat, and if some of the villages treated him badly, a row boat couldn't escape a Viking vessel of the ships this king should of have. He slowly began to realize just how wrong Alric's story was.

**A/N if it wasn't for cliffhangers, I couldn't keep you guys coming back. FYI the story may seem to be slow but like any good story, it starts off slow and only gets better after that. Morale of the AN: review!**


	5. Ch 5: The Love

Chapter 5

Sure enough, there she was. Sitting on the cliff she had shown Hiccup a few days after he awoke after the battle. She had brought him here so that he could let his emotions. She had seen how he was keeping his emotions about his leg and his father pent up inside. He was a bit tough to crack open but when he did, he cried and hugged her for hours, letting everything out from his leg to how the village treated him to how he never cried about his mother dying trying to give birth when he was 7 and neither she nor the baby survived.

She noticed a black figure in the corner of her eye and quickly knew it was Hiccup and Toothless. She tried to run away into the forest. Her mind and soul in too much turmoil to realize it would have been better just to hop on her Deadly Nadder and fly away. Not 30 seconds into the chase did Toothless grab her and took her to the top of a tree. This was all Déjà vu to everyone.

"Astrid, please, let me talk to you" Hiccup said.

"Why should I? Are you going to lose your temper with me?" she questioned. Hiccup looked at her much sadness.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he calmly told her. "But Astrid… I would never lose my temper with you. You are too precious to me to allow myself to do that. This is exactly what I was talking about when I said I didn't want to ruin your family. This is exactly what I was talking about when I told you that you wouldn't have anywhere or anyone to run back to and that's why you were out here alone. I had promised you that you could always run back to me. For anything, even if the reason is myself. So please, get on top of Toothless." His hand was reaching down towards her but unlike last time, she took his hand he gently brought her on top of toothless. Although it was dangerous for them, Hiccup placed Astrid in front of him this time so that he could wrap himself around her in a comforting way.

Toothless took to the sky with Hiccup maneuvering his tail fin. Although he couldn't 'steer' Toothless, he was required to control the tail fin. He could feel his dragon's movements and adjusted the tailfin accordingly. If Hiccup really wanted to, he could tell his dragon which way to go considering the dragon could understand him, but he decided to let his buddy decided where they went.

"Are you scared of me?" Hiccup asked after several minutes of silence.

"I… Maybe…" she confessed. "I had always wanted you to stand up for yourself but that was too much. It was enough to scare my father and because of that, I never want to be on the receiving end of it. But you were also wrong in that saying you could love me more than he ever could. He loves me unconditionally just like you do. Neither of you surpass the other in that."

"I am sorry. You had taken me to that exact cliff a year ago but never took me again after what your father said. I let my emotions build up inside… again" he told her as they continued to fly over top the clouds. Toothless knew that needed their privacy and none of the other dragon riders could see them above the clouds. Hiccup silently thanked him for that by rubbing his side.

"I know. You made me a promise and now I want to make you a promise" she started as Hiccup got a confused look on his face. "You can always come to me about anything, big or small. Talking about something and letting your emotions free is the best way get over something or even find answers for."

"You sound like me know" Hiccup chuckled as a few tears slid down his face. Astrid could feel them dropping onto her shoulders. Hiccup could feel her holding back some sobs as well, as if trying to hide them. "You can cry up here too, you know? No one can see you and it will be our little secret. You got to let your emotions go a bit too."

Luckily, she wasn't that hard to crack open like he was a year ago. At least, not when Hiccup's around. "You scared me!" she screamed at him, eyes welling up with tears.

"I know, you told me. I'm sorry I won't do it again" he assured her.

"No Hiccup! I'm not talking about that!" she continued to scream as tears started to streak across her face. Toothless gave a low moan in agreement with her. Hiccup slowly realized that she was talking about the battle. "You almost died! In fact, many people thought you already did! Entering the sleep no one could wake up from!"

Hiccup was silent. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of anything to make it better.

"Toothless and I stayed by your side for weeks! It just so happened that you woke up when I was out getting some water for you… I didn't want to show you I was weak so I kept it all inside… until now, that is." She said as she calmed down.

"Astrid… I don't know what to say" He started to say as toothless took them to the most remote part of the island. There was a full moon out and it lit everything in a way only the full moon can. It wasn't nearly as open as the cove was, about half that. There was a river running through the small clearing in the woods and lush green grass filled the rest. The river was creating such a wondrous nice, it could lull even Stoick to sleep. But there would be no sleeping tonight.

"Astrid…" he said again as they dismounted toothless. "I can't tell you I will never die, we all will eventually. I can't tell you that I won't be reckless or clumsy or stupid, it's who I am. So to be honest… I just don't know what to say."

"We're not children anymore Hiccup. We're 17. Don't speak… act" she told him. Her face was reflecting the light of the moon and her tears sparkled. Without a moment's hesitation, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and fiercely kissed her. She grabbed the back of his head and returned the kiss tenfold. "Please… take me."

Those were the last words spoken that night. Words were not enough.

* * *

The sun was peaking up overtop the ocean and the village began to stir. Hiccup and Astrid snuck back into their respective houses in the middle of the night but even a blind man could tell the two were obviously tired this morning. Hiccup tried to avoid his father as he went to leave the house, but to no avail.

"Hiccup. I heard what happened yesterday. Between you and Harald" started his father. "I must inform you that you have no right speaking to a man in a higher generation than you. However…" Hiccups attention peaked at the word. "I am sorry I missed it. Because from what I heard, it was marvelous."

Hiccup was now thoroughly confused.

"I am so proud of you. You finally stood up for yourself. But don't do it again, ok?" asked his father.

"…ok" Hiccup said though it sounded more of a question than an answer. His father caught on.

"You acted like a Viking but to another of our village. So I'm both proud and disappointed. It's hard to explain" he explained.

"Ok dad. Um… thanks and it won't happen again" he told his father as he left the house. The rest of the village seemed to be just as split about what happened just like his father was. He would get scolded by some elders, and shown some respect by others. It seemed as if Berk both loved and hated him now. However, it isn't what he wanted.

* * *

Astrid was more successful at leaving the house undisturbed. Her father was not in the house and her mother seemed to not know what happened between Hiccup and her father yesterday. She felt a bit uneasy about what she did last night with Hiccup. She had heard stories about others doing it before they were married but she never thought she would do it. The village even had seen births of children before marriage. It wasn't frowned upon because now the woman had to feed a child all on her own and that was punishment enough. But there was no way that she would be pregnant. Not after one night.

"Astrid! It's good to see you! Would you mind helping Hiccup and I gather some wood for the new house to be built?" asked a voice she didn't really want to hear right now. It was Cynwise.

"Sure. I'll help" she responded. Besides, it will give her a chance to see Hiccup today.

When they arrived Hiccup had been hacking away at a tree but wasn't getting very far.

"Hiccup! I brought Astrid to help us" she told him as they approached.

"Oh ok. Good" he said as he looked up and met her eyes. They both smiled but Hiccup quickly turned to Cynwise to help her with chopping down a tree. Astrid stood and watched as he showed her the technology behind chopping down a tree. He showed her where the best place to start was. He showed her the correct swinging motion needed. He even took her hands and swung with her a few times.

"Hiccup can you show me how to cut down a tree?" she asked as he turned around and looked at her with a confused look.

"But you already know how to!" he exclaimed as he went back to helping Cynwise. She knew that he was only hiding his love for her for their sake but the way he was helping her was too much to bear. She decided to take her jealousy out on the tree to her left, chopping it down in only a minute. The work distracted her from them so she continued until her arms hurt.

* * *

It was dark out now and only one person could be seen in the forest. Before long, another figure arrived and went into the arms of the other.

"This village will be ours. Just like the others" a female voice was heard. "Thankfully they are too stupid to realize what's going on."

Another, taller figure approached. "Let's just be glad they were so eager to have another dragon slayer on their side that they let you in three years ago, my king" said the tall figure as he bowed down.

"Alric, you are doing a good job gaining their trust" said the man. "This shouldn't take more than 2, maybe three years to finish."

"What about the boy?" asked the female.

"Cynwise, He will be our biggest problem" explained the male. "He wouldn't be hard to deal with if he hadn't of turned the dragon situation around. However, I feel he is already starting to make enemies in this village. And Harald will surely lead an opposition against him after their argument. The pieces of the plan are coming together. Soon will we have this island, and the dragons that come with, all to ourselves!"

"Yes we will, Tiberius."

**A/N more cliffhangers! That's my style I guess. I'll cut back on the cliffhangers if you want. Please review, good or bad, that's why it's there. and again, sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**


	6. Ch 6: The Betrayal

**A/N aww wheres all the love tonight? no reviews for chapter five? please, if I'm doing bad, let me know.**

Chapter 6

The days quickly turned to weeks. Three weeks had passed since conflict between Hiccup and Harald. Tension in the village was growing. Hiccup quickly became the talk of the town. Little conflicts arose about whether Hiccup did the right thing. Alric and Cynwise now had a house of their own and Astrid could not have been happier. The day was just starting as Alric and Cynwise sat down for breakfast.

"Cynwise. Tomorrow will be the day we turn the village against him" started Alric. "Their last line of defense from us. Once Hiccup is gone and we take control of the village, they will follow their leader into the Crusade."

"Perhaps we can kill two dragons with one arrow, Alric" She started. She continued to tell him of her plan and his smile grew in size at every passing word. "And then, they will have no choice but to banish him into the cruel world of Vikings. He wouldn't last a minute out there."

"It's brilliant Cynwise! I'm glad I brought you with me" He said. "Once we get the dragons, nothing will stand in our way! Once we have the dragons, we can finally take out the other Viking clans. Even our biggest fleet of ships can't win up here with the random pockets of fog and the choppy waters that the Vikings are so used to. With the dragons, they won't see what hit them."

* * *

Hiccup didn't bother himself with what he realized about Alric's story. He was too focused on Astrid and trying to win people back. Though that wasn't such an easy task. It was as if there were whispers in the village about how Alric warned of corruption and now they suspected Hiccup of it. He was so stupid to yell that in front of everyone and now he was losing most of the village. He still had people on his side like his dad, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut; but that was all he had. After the last three weeks of losing three fourths of the village, he decided he would confront Alric about his story. However, Alric beat him too it.

"Hiccup! How are you?" Alric questioned as he walked into Hiccups house.

"I'm fine… I guess" answered Hiccup.

"Good. Hey. I was wondering if you and your father could talk with Cynwise and I? In private" he asked. "We have some matters to talk to about regarding King Tiberius. We suspect he would try to find us because of some secrets we know and we would like to prepare the village should he send his fleet. But I don't want to raise any alarms in the village so I figure that tonight, just the four of us, could talk about it."

"Sure!" exclaimed Hiccup, knowing that would be a perfect chance to confront the two of them about their story. "I will let my dad know. Oh and pardon if I'm a little late, I'm taking toothless out for a spin. We haven't had much time together because of, sorry, you."

"No problem Hiccup and I look forward to tonight" said Alric as he left the house.

* * *

"I'm sorry buddy" Hiccup told toothless as the two soared through the sky. "With you acting the way you do around Alric, We had to keep you away from him. I'm sorry."

Toothless let out a sigh. He was clearly upset about the lack of attention he was getting lately.

"But for the rest of today, you have my undivided attention." Toothless perked his ears up at the news. He flipped two times to show Hiccup his happiness. "Alright bud. Let's make this a flight to remember." Toothless then sped up going record speeds. They flew by the docks, just inches above the water, spraying everyone with water.

After a while of intense aerobatics, They landed on the highest point of the island, overlooking the entire island. Hiccup took a seat near the edge. "I still have you on my side right?"

Toothless just purred and sat down beside his best friend. That was all the answer he needed.

* * *

Hiccup had taken Toothless to his room and left him some fish before going downstairs to join the already started conversation. Alric had left out of the back of the house so that Hiccup could get Toothless into his room.

"King Tiberius is no laughing matter Stoick!" concluded Alric. "He will probably show up within the next week and without the proper defense, Berk is damned!"

"I'm sorry Alric but we have dragons and dragon riders now. We have the best protection possible" explained Stoick.

"But you have no idea Stoick" interrupted Cynwise. "He brings with him a fleet of ships and men in numbers at least 10 times larger than that of Berk. It is a battle you cannot win. He relies on brute strength to win his battles and cares little for strategy. A big enough stick will out do a well placed stick."

"We are begging you Stoick. If not for us than for the village" said Alric. "Ah! Hiccup is the tactician around here; he will agree with me."

"Dad he may be right" started Hiccup. "But dragons present us with a very big stick to begin with. I will need to hear of your plan first."

"Stoick, perhaps if my daughter gave you one of her world famous massages to relax you" Alric said as he motioned for his daughter to give him a massage.

"Fine. I guess I could use some relaxation" said Stoick as Cynwise began her massage. "Oh! That feels great!"

"Now Hiccup. In order to defend a massive fleet, we need bigger catapults positioned… here, here, and here" Explained Alric as he pointed to a map of Berk. They will complement the already existing catapults by doubling the amount of catapults that can hit any specific area, so no catapult will be positioned alone. Now, we have plenty of eyesight to the horizon from Berk but if we could set up a guard post on top of the mountain, we could spot the fleet two hours before they arrive, giving us more than enough time to prepare."

"This is a well thought out plan Alric. You know a lot about Berk and you've only been here three weeks" mentioned Hiccup.

"What are you saying my dear boy?" questioned Alric.

"I'm saying that everything about you and Cynwise does not add up" answered Hiccup.

"Hiccup. We would never do anything to bring harm to the village that accepted us with open arms" Alric told him. "We would never want to bring harm to you or your father. We wouldn't even want to see you or him die"

Hiccup heard a muffed sound behind him and he turned around to see red soaking through his fathers beard. Before hiccup had a chance to scream, he found a cloth wrapped around his neck and an arm around his body. He was held in silence as he was forced to watch his father, the great and mighty Stoick, die from a simple slash across his neck. The cloth was removed and he was pushed onto his father's body. Sorrow overwhelmed his body as he looked into his father's dead eyes.

"Why… why would you do such a thing?" hiccup slowly questioned. He did not have the energy to scream.

"Well, my dear boy, Tiberius wants your dragons" explained Alric.

"Then why not kill me as well? And just take all of them?" asked Hiccup.

"Well it would seem a little obvious if you were both dead. Knowing full well that after seeing your fathers dead body, you wouldn't have the energy to scream, we took advantage" explained Cynwise. "And we know the dragons are intelligent creatures as well. If they knew we did this, they wouldn't join us. So we have to make it look like you did it."

"You won't get away with this…" Hiccup told them, still slouching over his father's body.

"Oh Hiccup. We already have." Alric told him as they left out of the back of the house, locking it on their way out. He was right. Hiccup made himself look like he would do anything to become chief if it meant having Astrid. He was made to scream into a cloth and couldn't yell or move to alert anyone of what happened. They even used the dagger known to be wielded by hiccup to kill his father. Everything down to weapon of choice was perfect. He was defeated.

**A/N Please review. I like the criticism!**


	7. Ch 7: Into The Sun

Chapter Seven: into the sun

"_Stoick. We have a dragon raid on our hands. It's a bad one. We have three nightmares, four zipplebacks, eight nadders, and five gronkles."_

"_Damn. Alright. I want everyone woken up for this. Send someone to ring the bell. Get men on the catapults. Let's move!"_

_Hiccup was in his room and heard the whole thing. He knew where the bell was and can get to it faster than most. He quickly put on some boots and ran out the back of the house towards the main bell that was situated near the back of the villages, near most of the houses. _

_He had in fact reached the bell well before any of the men his dad's general had sent. He saw the massive hammer lying near and attempted to pick it up. It was heavy so he tried swinging it in a circle like some parents would do when playing with their children. Eventually, he got some momentum but quickly lost control of his spinning. He suddenly heard a smash as he managed to hit one of the two posts holding the bell up. Without both posts, the large bell quickly slipped off and began rolling down the hill towards the center of the village. Vikings who were in the middle of fighting some dragons had to flee out of the way of the quickly speeding along bell. It flew off the cliffs and right for the docks. With its momentum, it managed to fly over the docks and smash right into the side of one of their boats, sinking it._

_The dragons made off with a hefty supply of sheep. Stoick and the rest of the village gathered around Hiccup. He could see the look of anger in his father's eyes and he knew what was coming._

"_I never, EVER, want to see you out in the village during a dragon raid. Odin must have sent this as a sign. A sign of your clumsiness!"_

"_Dad!" Hiccup called as his father walked away in shame._

"_Dad!" he continued to yell. "Dad!" and then the burly man was gone._

Hiccup awoke in a cold sweat. Hiccup's father, the man that accepted him as his son only but a year ago, is dead. The night crept by. Nothing seemed to move fast enough. Everything was like slow motion to Hiccup, even his dreams. He dreamt of how his father used to play with him when he was younger. His father would pretended to be a dragon and his then five year old son would slay him with imaginary weapons. But that was before his father saw him as a failure. He had just dreamt of his first screw-up at age eight.

It was morning now and someone was approaching the house. If Alric was smart, he wouldn't chance finding them first. Someone knocked on the door and Hiccup froze, unsure as to what to do. The knock came again and Hiccup began to shake.

"Stoick! You in there?" Spitelout called. Hiccup was able to tell it was his uncle's voice and began to panic. He began to rummage around the kitchen looking for anything. He didn't know what he was looking for and knew he wouldn't find it but continued to look.

"I hear you guys moving around in there. Open the door Stoick" called Spitelout. Hiccup had to say something.

"Ugh! Um! Everything's… everything's fine!" He responded to Spitelout.

"Hiccup what's going on in there?" asked Spitelout. He began to open the door and Hiccup ran over to the door to stop it from opening. Why was he trying to hide this? He didn't do anything wrong. The worry about Viking thinking brought this about. He knew that the village would find him at fault.

"NO!" He screamed, pushing against the door. Spitelout quickly overpowered him and came barreling through the door. Suddenly, he was frozen. He couldn't move another inch when he saw his older brother sitting in the chair looking back at him. His brother wasn't moving and the Spitelout saw the blood in his beard and the dagger in the table. He could see his brother was dead and saw hiccups dagger as the weapon.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He boomed at Hiccup.

"It wasn't me!" He responded.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you are herby placed under arrest for the unlawful killing of Stoick the Vast" Spitelout told him with his eyes at the ground. "Your hands please" he asked. Hiccup turned around and let his own uncle handcuff him and lead him out of the house towards the dragon arena. Hiccup could feel there stares but didn't give them the honor of looking into his eyes as he kept his face facing down. They had reached the arena and Spitelout forcefully through his own nephew into one of the ex-dragon cages. Clearly, he was to be treated like an animal.

* * *

Hiccup could tell it was midday as the cage was opened and he was walked out into the arena by Spitelout. Word traveled quickly and the entire village was there to watch his trial. They had set up the arena so that eleven members of the village were seated in chairs along one side of the arena. He had seen this happen once before with a thief they had. These people were not to be trifled with as the condemned the thief to having his hands cut off. He also knew that only 6 of the eleven needed to find him guilty and he would hear of his punishment by Spitelout. The crowd was dead silent except for the slight sobs coming from one blond headed girl with her signature headband on. He fell to his knees at the sight of her crying over something that he did.

Of course though he didn't do it but in their eyes, he did. Spitelout grabbed him and hoisted him up. They were in the center of the arena and it was time to start.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" started Spitelout. "You are to be judged on this day for the murder of Stoick the Vast. You may present your side of the story now."

"Why would I kill my own father?" Hiccup asked the eleven villagers chosen to judge him. He saw none of his friends in the group and knew what the verdict would be. "He was my father! If you want the truth I'll tell you! It was Cynwise and her father Alric!"

Alric was an excellent actor, as was his daughter. They both had a look of total shock at the thought of them killing Stoick.

"I… Hiccup why would you blame us? You comforted us in our time of greatest need. Just days away from death" said Alric, as a tear slid down his face. 'Oh he's good' thought Hiccup. Even Hiccup was beginning to wonder if he did do it.

"Well then Alric, where were you last night?" asked Hiccup.

"He was at my house. I was showing how to prepare his new home for the coming winter" said a voice from the crowd. A man Hiccup knew as Gulvan made his way to the front of the crowd. "I can vouch for his whereabouts last night."

'Thor almighty what else does Alric have going for him. He even has spies on the inside' thought Hiccup.

"Well then. I will let The Eleven decide now" commanded Spitelout. If there's one thing Hiccup hated about these judgments was that they were notoriously short.

The Eleven took to whispering amongst themselves. Usually there would be someone representing Stoick but there was substantial evidence against Hiccup, no offense was needed. He could make out a few words from the whispers.

"…Harald…he said he would…the dagger…no one else was there…It's his own father…" it wasn't looking good for him.

"Spitelout, we have reached a decision" said the one chosen to head The Eleven. "After hearing his defense, The Eleven find Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, with a vote of 7 to 4, guilty of the murder or Stoick the Vast." A scream was heard and he turned around to see Astrid had collapsed to the ground and shaking.

"Spitelout… Even though I know in my heart I did not do it" Hiccup said with a bowed head. "I will accept any punishment you decide worthy"

"Hiccup you have freed our village from the war against dragons and for it, we have been very prosperous" started Spitelout. "And for it, I find that death will not be punishment. Instead, you are banished for life. You leave as soon as the sun rises tomorrow, it will give you all day to find somewhere to live."

"Spitelout, thank you" Hiccup said.

* * *

He couldn't see her. Not today. Not ever. The pain of leaving her is too much and he does not want to remind her of what she thinks happened. He was allowed to sleep in his house one last time before he would leave forever. He was lost without the mountainous man taking up a good portion of the house. He had never realized how big his house was till now.

He heard a thump from upstairs and his memory came back to him. He had locked toothless in his room and, thankfully, the dragon did not attempt to escape. He went running up to see the only thing left that still liked him. Upon the thought entering his head, he quickly realized that he was in the same spot he was a little over a year ago. The only thing that felt anything towards Hiccup was a dragon.

He opened the door and was pounced on by the large dragon.

"Hey bud" Hiccup told Toothless. "Sorry about last night. Want to go get some fish?" Hiccup tried to ask him several more times as the dragon continued to lick his face. Just now did Hiccup understand why he kept going back to the dragon in the cove; it was the only thing that brought him happiness and it was that way again. "Well Toothless, were going to get a LOT of time together now."

* * *

Hiccup wanted to see a Berk sunrise one last time before he was gone forever, condemned to exile for something he didn't do. He had gone to the only place he knew where he would be alone and get a nice view of the sunrise. While Astrid had her cliff, Hiccup had his mountain top. He was sitting on top of toothless, looking out over the village and ocean. A brisk wind blew through the air and denoted the start of cold weather. Well, cold_er_ weather. He had two packs of clothing and some food strapped to Toothless as the two sat watching the ocean stood still. It was a very rare occurrence for the ocean to sit as still as it was this morning, as if a great sadness caused it.

He had heard the shuffle of footsteps behind them. He didn't turn around cause he already knew who it was. The real reason he came up here was because he knew she would find him up here. The only question was if she would come, and she did.

"I know you didn't do it."

"That makes two of us."

"Will you think of me?"

"Everyday."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be back. I promise."

Never turning to look at each other, Hiccup took off heading into the sunset.

**A/N trying reading the last while listening to "The Road Goes Ever On, Pt. 2" from the Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack, it makes it amazing, i promise. Reviews?**


	8. Ch 8: One Week In

**A/N Just a heads up, exile will consist of four parts: one week in, five years in, 9 years in, 10 years in. this is, of course, one week in. Also, the rest of the story will now take place in Hiccup's POV unless I give you a glimpse into something else which will be third person.**

Chapter Eight: One Week In

It was a good thing I had packed those camping supplies. I would have died in this cold without them. Toothless and I had only found uninhabited islands as we flew east, into the sun every morning and at our backs as it falls. I was beginning to wonder if anything was this way and if I had made a mistake in coming this way. But I wasn't going to head back. Even if she only saw a black dot in the sky fly by, I would break her heart all over again.

We had to land. It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set. Oh great, another uninhabited island. Toothless and I had a routine set now. As soon as we landed, toothless went for the trees to gather firewood. I would take his packs off before he went to the forest and began unpacking. It didn't take Toothless long to get firewood being a dragon and all so I would barely have things out of their packs when he returned. We had been smart to keep the large wooden sticks used for the rather large tent after we spent almost all of the first night trying to find the perfect ones. Toothless had taken to sticking the end poles in the ground and I would fling the cotton sheet we had over top and began nailing it to the ground. After a week's worth of practice, we could get camp set up in about 15 minutes.

With camp set up, we would go fishing, dragon style. And by dragon style, I mean the only way you can do it without fishing poles or a boat. It took us a few attempts to catch anything as we continued to dive bomb into the water. After 10 or 15 minutes, we came back with 12 fish. I would usually only have one fish but had the best fishing trip yet so Toothless had insisted that I have two tonight. After being the son of the chief, I found myself startled that I thought of this as a feast. Compared to the other nights, this was a feast. After having our meal, Toothless and I resigned for the night, heading into the tent. He had taken to sleeping close to me after seeing how much trouble I had in my sleep. I was being haunted by the same dream every night.

In my dream, I found myself in Berk. Everyone had their backs turned to me. I looked to the skies and saw my father amongst the clouds. He asked me the same question every night.

"Son, why did you let me die?"

I couldn't answer him. I tried and yet no words would escape my mouth. He turned his back in disappointment. That wasn't even the worst part of the dream. I then found myself in Astrid's house as she was lying in her bed. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I knew what would happen next and so I would try to hold off for as long as I could before triggering the next part. I would just sit and watch her sleep. It was the only thing, other than Toothless, that I could find joy in. But I knew I was trapped in the dream unless I continued. So I walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. The instant I touched her, her eyes snapped open and she screamed out in agony. I had no choice but to watch her endure the pain until she fell silent and could see she wasn't breathing. My touch had put her through what felt like an eternity of pain and eventually killed her. Then the dream turned to Alric and Cynwise standing there laughing evilly as they watched Berk go up in flames. I tried to get up and tackle Alric but he would vanish as I jumped. As I hit the ground, I awakened to find the day starting.

Taking camp down was easier than putting it up. Within several minutes we were in the air, heading into the sun again.

* * *

It was midday and Toothless and I watched another Island go by with no signs of civilization. We were both getting fed up with finding no one out here. Every time it happened I had to cheer him up.

"Don't worry buddy" I said as I patted his head. "We'll find someone out here."

He grunted with a 'yeah right' attitude.

"Once we do, I promise to go fishing on a boat everyday to bring you a feast of fish home every night" I promised. That would always get him in high spirits. He purred at the thought. I had almost fallen of Toothless when I jumped at a new sight on the horizon. It was another island but this one was different. This one had smoke rising out of the one side of the island. It was civilization! Toothless had gone as fast as I had never seen him go. I knew he was only trying to get his feast of fish early.

As we approached the island I noticed that it was twice the size of Berk. I had also noticed that the island was vastly larger than our own island but that Vikings resided here nonetheless. Without any sign of dragons around, I had pondered as to how the village would react to this beast I was riding. I would soon find out as I heard the natural sound of a night fury sighting.

"Night Fury!" someone shouted. However, I didn't hear people running in terror or the whistle of projectiles. Instead, I heard the sound of adoration as quite a few people looked at the night fury in the sky. I had even heard a few younger children yell "cool!" as they saw Toothless.

"Look! Isn't that strange, there's a person on top of him!" yelled another.

"Hey you! Come on down! We'd love to meet a tamer of beasts!" shouted a third.

I looked at toothless to see if he was ok with it and we headed in for the town square. By now, all of the village was aware of our presence and quickly came running to the square. People were still keeping their distance though as we stood looking at everyone. For a minute they just stared at us and I knew we weren't going to get anywhere so I should start this.

"Hi. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" I told them. "And this is my Night Fury, and best friend, Toothless."

"Oh what a silly name for a dragon" said a woman as she approached us. "Hi, I am Youruk the Wise. I am the chief of Tristin."

"I'm assuming this is Tristin, right?" I enquired.

"That's right" she answered. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be the son of Stoick the Vast, are you?"

I was flabbergasted. My father's reputation was known this far out of Berk. Tristan was a week by air so it was roughly three weeks by boat. The thing about boats is that you don't need to stop come nightfall; you all just work in shifts.

"Why, yes I am" I answered. "How do you know of my father?"

"He came here about 24 years ago" she responded. "He fell in love with the place but couldn't stay. He said he was soon to be married and couldn't just leave his village. He told us his surname was Haddock before he left and you don't run into many Haddock's around here."

"Ah. Well yes, I am his son" I told them again.

"Well you are just going to LOVE this" she said. "Morianna come here." She motioned for a girl in the audience to come to her side. The woman made her way through the crowd and emerged. She was stunning. She had long, red hair and averagely cute blue eyes. She was a bit scrawny like Hiccup and a little shorter for her age, though slightly taller than Hiccup. She was wearing the usually Viking getup and was sporting a massive hammer on her back.

"Hi Morianna, nice to meet you" I said.

"Hiccup, how much do you know of your father?" asked Youruk.

"He was a quite strict to me. I had heard stories that he wasn't always strict though" I responded.

"Well you father, Hiccup, had a way with women" she said. "He was only here for two weeks but managed to leave his mark in more ways than one."

'Oh gods, you've got to be kidding me. There's no way.' I though as I looked back at Morianna.

"Hiccup, this is your sister, Morianna Haddock."

* * *

I must have hit my head hard as I fell off Toothless. I woke up in one of their houses and saw Morianna over in the kitchen fixing something up. 'It can't be' I thought. But as I continued to look at her, I saw Stoick in her. Instead of having all the red hair in the front, she had it behind her as it extended below her bottom half. Her blue eyes were his too. She even had the same signature weapon as Stoick, the hammer. She was scrawny too. It had seemed that Stoick kept all the muscle to himself.

"Are you really my sister?" I asked.

"My mother never married. She had only been with Stoick and no one else. I have to be your sister. Well, half sister" she told me. She brought over a cup of something. "Here, drink this, it will help your head feel better, Brother."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "It's delicious! What is it?"

"It's called hot chocolate" she told me. "Don't drink it too fast, it's hard to make and we don't have much chocolate left."

"Ok. Is this your house?" I asked.

"Yes it is."

"Cool. Um… can I stay with you for a while?" I asked.

"Your family! Of course you can!" she said. "Why? Is everything alright in Berk?"

"Not even close…" I sighed as I began to tell her the story of everything that happened. I told her of Alric and Cynwise, of Astrid and Harald. Eventually came the heart wrenching end of the story.

"And Stoick, our father…" I started, "was killed by Alric and Cynwise."

"No!" she yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"But Morianna, you didn't even know him" I said, confused by her reaction.

"He was still my father" she explained. "And my mother died a while ago. Now… now I have no parents at all…"

"Neither do I" I told her. "My mother died giving birth to my other sibling, who died with her."

I was suddenly shown the power of family as Morianna simply hugged me as I was lying down and cried into my shoulder. We didn't even know each other until earlier today and she was treating me as if she knew me her whole life. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't explain it.

"Oh Hiccup… I'm so sorry to hear about your mother." She said in between sobs. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks: in this big world, we only had each other left. And no matter what, we had to help each other out, regardless of the situation. I had trouble adapting to a family, albeit one person, to love and care for me considering my old one barely showed me any love. But I would get used to it eventually. I could see why my father fell in love with this place.

**A/N please review. i like reviews.**


	9. Ch 9: One Week In Cont

**A/N now that I told you what the progression of the exile was, I'm changing it! Ha! (MWA200, thanks for the review, this is because of you and I agree with how you feel.) I also felt that Hiccups arrival at Tristan was too short and never had any real time with his new found sister Morianna, so I'm continuing the one week in part. (Toothless-The-NightFury, thanks for the review, this is because of you and I didn't realize how cut off it was till you said something. Thanks) Another thing, I've changed the name of the village from Tristin to Tristain. (Tristin was too close to the name Tristan)**

Chapter Nine: One Week In (cont.)

My nightmare still came back the first night I was in the village and I was forever grateful to wake up from it. Although I was waking up, I felt like I was falling into a dream. Tristain was perfect. The village was the only one for weeks and they didn't need any other towns. They had everything right here. With no dragon nest around and no competing villages, their fishing trips were always more than enough for the village despite its size. Not to mention this island was far from the tough ground of Berk and thus they could farm here. And to top everything off, they had a massive fresh water spring in one of the close caves providing fresh water for everyone.

In fact, my nightmares kept me grounded. If it wasn't for the nightmare, I would eventually forget about Berk and Astrid. That's how powerful the near Asgard like village of Tristain was. Another haunting, yet welcomed, reminder of Berk was Toothless. I was so caught up with meeting people last night that I didn't get to see him much last night. He just stayed in his corner of the house eating fish. That in itself was another amazing feat of Tristain and I had to ask Morianna why the village had given Toothless a baskets worth of fish.

"Morianna," I started. "Why did the village give us that huge basket of fish for Toothless?"

"You said you promised him a feast every night and they were only helping fill your promise," she told me.

"Understandable," I said. "But how come they didn't accept my money last night for the fish?" Is your currency different here?"

"Ha!" she laughed. "Money is no good here, Hiccup. We found out about 7 years ago what money can do to someone. This was not always a paradise. We had been doing good and traded with many villages. They would come a long ways for our fruits and vegetables we can grow here. But one man, I forget his name it was so long ago, was Hel bent on getting as much money as possible and using it to buy luxury. Eventually half the village was full of run down houses. People could barely afford to eat, let alone fix their house. Some people didn't even have a house! The village as a whole decided that we could not let this continue and had to do away with currency as it was ruining our village. Of course, the man… his title was The Greed. We had no longer associated him with greed but instead associated greed with him. He was not happy with this idea and so he began attacking his fellow villagers. We had to storm his house and cast him out of the village, swearing to kill him if he ever came back."

"That's… crazy," I said as she paused the story.

"Yes it was," she continued. "With The Greed gone, we tore down his house and used the pieces to help refurbish the rest of the town. The entire village gathered a few days after for a meeting to discuss how to stop that from happening again. It took us a while to figure it out but we decided that as long as you had a job, the village's resources were yours to have. We simply don't trade coins for objects anymore and instead trade hard work and labor for everything. Of course, if someone felt that you weren't helping the village enough, they could report them to the elders. At the end of every month, the day after a full moon, we would meet to discuss whether the people who were reported are doing enough for the village. If not, they were given the choice of leaving or taking on another task for the village."

"That's pretty amazing," I said to her as she finished her story. "To be able to just throw away currency must have been hard to get used too. How did the trading go?"

"Not well, as you can see," she told me. "People heard of our 'no currency' deal and stopped coming. They all told us it was crazy and that we were crazy."

"I know what you mean," I said. "I was labeled as an outcast when I became friends with a dragon and tried to show everyone else they weren't evil. But I seemed a bit luckier than your village in getting those people back on my side."

"Oh yeah I bet," she agreed. "For a while, I was an outcast; as my mother was too. Her giving birth to the child of someone she was not married to went against everything we know of. But I was a lot like you Hiccup. My mother and I were one of the not so fortunate during the reign of The Greed. We were one of those that did not have a house. My mother had gotten ill and we had no money to get her cured. She pasted a couple of days later and after I got over my sorrow for her, I lead a revolution against him. I was only 16 at the time. But I had proven my worth after that and I was accepted back into the Viking culture."

"We seemed to have led two very similar life styles, sis," I said with a chuckle.

"Who can blame us?" she rhetorically asked. "Stoick was our father. We were destined to do great things Hiccup. Me and my revolution as well as you and your dragons have changed our cultures completely!"

"Yup. Our father is mighty proud of us," I told her as I looked up like I've done so many times in my nightmares. "Say, you haven't really got to meet Toothless. How's about I take you out for a flight on him this afternoon?"

"I don't know…" she sighed. "I'm not that big a fan of dragons as the rest of my village is."

"You'll love him. And I think he likes you!" I exclaimed, trying to convince her.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"Well, he hasn't tried to eat you yet," I answered. I looked over at the big sleeping dragon. He must love his sleeping in. After the week of flying from dawn till dusk, I don't blame him. "I'll even let you two have some alone time so you can get to know each other."

"That doesn't sound very safe," she said. "Maybe he hasn't tried to eat me because he knows you'll catch him doing it."

"I was only kidding about that," I told her. "And if it makes you feel better, I will tell him that you're a VERY good friend of mine. It saved one of my old friend's lives…" my voice drifted off as I thought about Astrid. Morianna noticed it.

"You miss Berk don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I do. But I told you what has become of it," I said. "I can't go back."

"I know…" she said as her head turned to the floor. "Ok. In a couple hours, we can go out for a flight. But if I die, I'm going to bring you with me."

* * *

A couple hours had passed and I was walking around the village with Toothless. We were the center of attention now. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was really excited to see Toothless. I looked at him as people kept gawking at him and noticed a smug look on his face.

"Hey now, don't let this all go to your head," I told him.

A few children had wanted to pet the dragon and asked me for permission. I looked to Toothless who nodded with approval and I let the kids touch his sleek, black scales. A series of gasps were heard as the children ran their hands along his body. 'I am going to have a dragon with an ego after this' I thought to myself as I watched him bask in their attention.

"Alright kids, run along now," I told them. "Can't let him get a big head now." The children mumbled in disappointed as they walked off.

"Hiccup!" I heard someone shout. I looked around for the source of the voice and saw my new found sister running over to me. "Are you ready? I'd like to fly on Toothless now."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Let me take you to one of the clearings I found on the west side of the island so you and Toothless can get to know each other." I hopped up onto Toothless and noticed the children from before, and some other villagers, started to gather, knowing I would be taking off soon. I extended my hand to her and guided her behind me. "Hold on tight," I told her as we took off.

"Whoa!" I heard her yell. "Hiccup this is amazing! I can see the whole village from up here!"

"That's nothing. Wait till I take you higher after you and Toothless get to formally meet each other," I said as I took her to a small clearing in the woods. We landed smoothly in the clearing and I gestured to her to get off. Her foot got caught on the leather rope controlling the tail fin and fell flat on the ground.

"Are you ok!" I asked worriedly as she had taken quite a fall.

"Yeah I think so," she said as she got up from the ground.

"Good to know I'm not the only clumsy Haddock!" I joked after seeing she was alright.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said. "Now, would you please allow Toothless and I some privacy?"

"Yeah," I said while rolling my eyes. "Just let me get his gear off real quick." After I had taken a few minutes to get him into his 'just dragon' form as I call it, I decided to go to the beach and watch the sunset for a while.

POV Change: Toothless

Wait a minute. Why is he leaving? He takes off all my gear and walks away. Should I follow him? He doesn't seem to want me to follow him. Does he have to go to the bathroom? Yeah that's it. This girl looks oddly similar to Hiccup. Just as clumsy too. She almost broke my gear! What should I do while he's gone? Oh look! He turned around! He wasn't leaving.

"Oh, almost forgot," I heard him say as he approached me. "Toothless, this is my half-sister, Morianna. She's a little afraid of you so I'm giving you two some alone time to get to know each other."

Oh well that makes sense. They were helped spawned by the same person. Probably Stoick, else why would she not be in Berk? She shares Stoick's red hair and length of hair. And she was clumsy; an apparent sign of a Haddock. I like her. She looks and smells nice. Perhaps she'd like to play!

"Got it boy?" I heard Hiccup ask. I gave him a nod. Go to the bathroom already. I had watched Hiccup leave and turned my head to look at Morianna.

"Hey Toothless," she started. "So… How are you? Gods, how do you get to know a dragon?"

Clueless too. She was just like Hiccup but female. I got to help her out. Hopefully she understands what it means to play. I put my head down and stuck my tail up, the obvious sign of a game of chase. Thankfully, she took the hint and began to chase after me.

"Oh I get it," I heard her say as she came running at me. "I'm going to get you!"

Doubtful, but fun anyway. I began running around the clearing as she chased me. I could hear her giggling and knew she was having just as good of a time as I was. I let the chase continue for a little bit and slowed down so she could catch me.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she threw herself over me. "That was pretty fun, Toothless. Got any other games we could play?"

This wasn't anything like when Hiccup and I met but I felt it was working just the same. And besides, I like to keep my human encounters unique from each other. What game could we play next? Oh I know! I laid on the ground and put my front paws over my eyes, the telltale sign of a game of hide and capture.

I could hear her scrambling to hide. I really like her! Hiccup wouldn't understand a bit of this. I remember when he brought me my saddle for the first time and I tried to play catch with him. However, after a few minutes, he only got frustrated with me. I heard no movements and assumed she was done. Dragons have an advantage in this game, I could smell her out. I sniffed around until I caught her scent and followed it. It was such a lovely scent. It smelled of fresh baked bread with a hint of cinnamon. Though oddly enough, she did not bake bread or own any cinnamon.

Odd, she should be right here but all I see a tree. Unless… yup! There she is!

"Aww you found me!" she exclaimed as she climbed down the tree. "Now you go hide!" She then covered her own eyes.

I darted across the clearing looking for a place to hide. I know what do! She was hiding in a tree so she won't look there! After several attempts I made it a few branches up and waited. I'm so smart, she won't look in the tree's after she just hid in them.

I heard her soft footsteps and quickly realized how out of place a dragon looks in these tall trees. She found me almost instantly! I forgot all she had to do was tilt her head slightly up! If it was nighttime I would have been invisible!

"There you are!" she yelled when she spotted me. I climbed down the tree and decided to let her run from me as I chased her. I went into chase position but pointed myself towards her and she quickly understood. She went running throughout the clearing as I jumped around trying to get her like she got me. She was quicker than she looked. It took me a good 10 minutes to catch her. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell over. She took to a laughing fit during the whole ordeal.

"Toothless, thank you," she started to say. "I know we just met and all and you probably won't understand this… but the way you and I were playing… you're like the father I never had. I had seen all the other fathers play with their children like that but my mom was always so busy I never got to play them." I had understood how she felt, not knowing my father either but for different reasons. It was how us Night Fury's were. The father never stayed with the Mother for reasons far too great for any human to understand. It was, however, the reason there was so few Night Fury's. I felt an immense amount of sorrow knowing that every Night Fury will never get to know their own father. I let out a moan in sadness and the noticed Morianna was crying, hands in her face. I felt like I had to be her father figure. I lowered my head and slowly put it against her body, to show her I was here for her. With that she wrapped her arms around my head I could feel her tears hitting me.

After I noticed the sun was vanishing into the horizon, I realized that Hiccup was taking an awfully long time to go to the bathroom.

POV change: Hiccup (right after he left Morianna and Toothless)

I'm glad those two are getting to meet each other alone, like I meet him. I trusted them both not to do anything stupid and so I continued walking to the beach I spotted from earlier. As I arrived, the sun was a few feet from kissing the ocean. I would give them to right after sunset so a good half an hour or so.

I was met with a wonderful sight as I emerged on the beach. The waves were nothing like the ones on Berk. They were small and peaceful, serene in fact as they gently lapped onto the sand. The sand was uncommonly white and felt like air running through your hand as you held some. The beach also seemed to encompass the entire west face of the island. I missed that from when Toothless and I had first arrived as we were way too happy to see a village. I picked a nice spot on the beach and sat down. I brought my legs up and rested my head on my knees as I looked out towards Berk.

So much had changed in the matter of a month. My village hated me, my girlfriends father loathed me, Alric had manipulated his way into Berk, my father was dead thanks to the Cynwise and Alric, I managed to find Asgard on earth, and found a sister I didn't even know existed. Most Vikings wouldn't be able to handle all this change but I was no ordinary Viking. I had kept my promise true to Astrid as I had thought about her everyday. I thought of how cute her bangs looked as they hung over her face. I thought of the way her eyes matched the ocean nearly perfect. I couldn't forget about that night in the woods, just hours after my fight with her father even if I tried. As I looked out to the sun as it started to get swallowed by the ocean, I couldn't help but think of her. I had gotten so wrapped in my thoughts, the past half hour went by quite fast.

I heard two sets of footsteps behind me. One was standard and one sounded a lot less subtle. I hadn't realized but a tear managed to escape my eyes at some time during the last half hour and Morianna must have noticed it as she sat down next to me.

"Who was she?" she asked.

"Who?" I answered with an answer.

"Hiccup, please," she started. "I've seen the look in your eyes so many times in my mother's eyes as I was growing up. I would catch her staring at me with that look. When I grew up and learned of my father, I realized the look in her eyes was the sadness of not being able to see the one person who meant the world to you ever again."

"Her name is Astrid," I admitted, in defeat.

"Such a pretty name," she said. "I'm sure she looks to the sunset as you are now, with the same look in her eyes."

"Thank you," I told her. "But I promised her I'd be back some day."

"And today is not that day. Neither is tomorrow," she responded. "You will go back Hiccup, it is your home. But for now, you must stay here. If this Alric guy is as bad as you say he is, they will see the errors of their ways. But not for a while, I'm afraid. The corruption this guy has caused will take a long time to wear down. But when it does, it will be the perfect time to strike, with the village on your side, and reclaim Berk as your own."

"How will I know when that time comes, Morianna?" I asked, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"You'll know Hiccup," she said, "You'll just know."

"Morianna, you have a lot of wisdom for your age."

"I know. I'm a Haddock!"

**A/N longest chapter yet. If you like the story, tell your friends! If you don't, review as to why you don't. (Review even if you _do_ like it) I like reviews.**


	10. Ch 10: Three Years In

**A/N MY BAD mistakenly posted chapter nine again instead of 10. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. here is the real chapter 10. thanks for the reviews guys and sorry for the delay. Review some more if you like it and Review if you think some changes are needed/have advice.**

Chapter Ten: Three years in

Tristain has been the perfect village. Three years have passed since I left Berk, cast out for something I didn't do. There hasn't been a day when I didn't sit on the beach and watch the sunset. I truly thought about Astrid everyday and what all is going on in Berk these days. No word has reached the shores of Tristain about my old home. Truth be told, I couldn't care less about Berk; it's Astrid I care about. Berk never treated me right anyway. But Morianna is right. I will have to go back and take back what is rightfully mine.

A lot has changed at Tristain over the past three years. Morianna was married to Youruk's youngest son, Belviat, and even had a child, my nephew, named Stoick, in honor of our father. Belviat has two older brothers. The eldest, and next in line for Chiefdom, was Firkevat. Firkevat is every bit of the word Viking. Standing at a good six foot two, he has navy blue eyes and a gut the size of the island. He has dark brown hair and the strength to chop straight through a full grown tree. He was _not_ someone to be trifled with. The middle son was named Matlevat. He was, surprisingly, average. He stood at five feet ten inches and had average sized green eyes. Belviat was more like Morianna and I than anyone else. Although tall, at six foot five, he was as scrawny as I was. The thing that really set Belviat out from the others was that his eyes could change colors, thus marking him as a seer. Belviat tried to tell people he was not a seer but the village scoffed and told him that his powers would be known in due time.

And as I thought about it, I realized how unsettlingly close I was to Chiefdom again. Should five people die, I would be next in line. The chain was Firkevat, Matlevat, Belviat, Morianna, Stoick, and then I. Firkevat and Matlevat were married once already and lost their wives during the reign of The Greed, leaving no children. An odd custom of Tristain is that once married, you could never marry again, even after the death of your second half. Firkevat was steadily approaching his 40's year after birth and Matlevat was at 33. Belviat was four years older than Morianna, putting him at 27. While I did not notice it at first, Youruk was at a stunning 80 years of age and didn't look a day over 60. I asked her what her secret was and she told me 'A Strict Diet!'

But even Tristain in all its perfection, still has a few 'skeletons in the closest.'

"Hey little Stoick!" I said as I picked him up and swung him around a bit. He giggled the entire time.

"Hey Hiccup," said Morianna as she walked into my home. Only two weeks after I started living here, Youruk decided I need to take on a job and get a house. With Toothless being a dragon and all, I was given several jobs. In the morning, Toothless and I helped fly fishing supplies down to the docks of the village. With our help, the boats got into the water a good hour before they usual do, which meant better fishing and earlier return times. Our midday job was to help bring chopped trees to the house built for those with woodcarving jobs. They just called it the woodcarving house. Our afternoon job was to help bring what the fishers caught to the food storage. It was a long day but well worth it. Every night, Toothless would have a feast of fish, usually between 15-20 fish a night, and I would have whatever I was craving that night as long as I told the chefs right after we were done for the day. An hour into the evening, someone would drop by the house and give me my dinner for the night. It was a marvelous system they had set up, though it didn't warrant much freedom. Every sixth and seventh day, however, were our break days and Toothless and I would spend most of it just flying.

"Hey Morianna," I responded as she started setting the table. We had an idea of getting together for dinner four times a week so that we could have Stoick grow up in a family atmosphere. "Where's Belviat?"

"He has a meeting today," she responded. "Unexpected and emergent." Another custom of Tristain was that the children of the chief absolutely had to partake in Village affairs once they reached a certain age. This way, all the children would be ready for chiefdom should their older siblings die.

"What is it about?" I questioned. "Do you know?"

"Well," she started. "He didn't tell me. But, being a talker, I know what it's about." Morianna was a talker. It was her job and I found it to be quite a peculiar one. Her job in the village was to spread news to the village. If my jobs didn't take up most of my time, I would try to invent some sort of contraption that could easily replicate the news onto some sheets of paper. It would make her job easier and more efficient. "It's about the Yalrik's and their daughter. I wasn't able to deliver the news about that to you, sorry."

"Well, you are now," I told her. "What happened?"

"She's gone," she responded. "And not dead gone, gone as in not here! She's disappeared."

"What?" I exclaimed. The island was big but so was the village. Someone would have surely seen her wander off. She was only three years old so she couldn't have gone that far.

"Yes, I know," said Morianna. "But I think our dinner is here and let's forget about it for now."

She was right as someone started knocking on the door. Whenever we would eat as a family I would have the chefs send Morianna's family dinner to my house. I opened the door and took the food. I myself had ordered 2 cooked salmon's and Morianna had ordered 2 servings of chicken, an animal the foods farm had. A chicken was this flightless bird that seemed to only serve as food but I'm sure it had more uses than that. Toothless' food would come later on in the afternoon as the majority of the food was delivered so that he would get what was left. Considering the amount he usually got, it was a fair deal.

With the food delivered, Morianna scooped Stoick off of Toothless' back and brought him over to the table and began feeding him. Toothless was the one to take a real shine to the boy. He would play with him every chance he got, be it by giving him rides or playing chase with outside. Toothless seemed as happy as the little boy was whenever the two played.

We sat and talked about everything that had happened in the village that day as we sat and ate.

* * *

It was almost sunset now and I was gearing up Toothless to take him to the beach like we did every night after dinner when we heard a knock at the door. I went over to the door and opened it to find Morianna again after she had left not 20 minutes ago. She had Stoick in her arms and was sobbing as I ushered her into the house.

"What's wrong?" I asked, just as concerned as Toothless looked.

"Two more…" she cried. "Two more children are missing…"

I sat there in silence, trying to comfort my sister. I was in shock, really. What seemed like a perfect village was starting to fall. Three children went missing within two days. One child would have been an accident but three was on purpose.

"And the worst part…" she managed to say between sobs. "Is that all of them were three years old. Hiccup I'm scared for Stoick. What if he's next?"

"You're staying here tonight. Both of you." I told them. "I'll get some more blankets out. You and Stoick can sleep in the bed; I can sleep on the floor." That was yet another amazing thing this now cursed village had. Their beds had cloth woven into a square (or as close as you could get) and stuffed with feathers. While every now and then a quill would poke through and stab you, it was far better than sleeping on wood.

"No Hiccup," she started. "This is your house and your bed; we can sleep on the floor."

"But you are my family," I told her. "And if you don't sleep on the bed, I won't let you stay at all."

"Thank you," she said as she wiped her face off. "Just for a few days. Until they find out what happened to the others."

"Stay as long as you want to."

We had walked up to my room as it was on the second floor. I went into the storage chest in my room and pulled out some more blankets. I switched the one I was using on the bed with a new one and used the other two for myself, one below and one above me.

Toothless had taken guard and would not take his eyes off the door. If anyone wanted to get Stoick, they would have to get by an extremely defensive dragon to get him.

With comfort of family, Morianna and Stoick quickly found peace and fell asleep awfully fast. I went over to the window I had in my room as to close it for extra protection and saw that the sun had already set. The sight of the sunless sky brought me to tears as I realized, for the first time in three years, I had missed the sunset and lost a part of Astrid with it. I was starting to take root to a new life here in Tristain and was losing my thoughts of Berk. If Morianna had heard me, she just ignored it as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a panicking Toothless. He was obviously frightened by something and if it could scare a dragon, I know it could kill me.

"What is it boy?" I asked as he continued to look around the room. He could smell something dangerous approaching and I wasn't sure as to what it was. Part of me wanted to say someone's house was on fire but I felt like it was much deeper than that. I had grown up being taught that while dragons have no magic of their own, they could sense it. If we were up against something with magic on its side, we would need all the help we could get. I awoke Morianna up and informed her of the situation. She quickly grabbed Stoick as we huddled together. I could hear the wind pick up outside and Toothless was staring at the window now, as though he could sense it coming from there. Using my dragon's sixth sense to my advantage, I moved everyone to the corner opposite the window. A strong gust of wind hit the house and the window flew open.

And just like that, it was dead quiet. Although the sounds were noisy, we knew it was our fear heightening the noise and that to anyone else, it would seem quieter than sheep chewing grass. After several, incredibly long moments of staring at the window, a black ball of smoke entered the room. Again, our fear was keeping us dead quiet at this time as the black ball of smoke slowly took the form of an elderly woman.

"You all were supposed to be asleep," said the woman. "But that blasted dragon of yours woke you up. And for it, you get to watch me take your son." I tried to move but an invisible force was holding me back. It was my first encounter with magical arts and it wasn't pleasant. The same force was holding everyone back from attacking the woman as she walked over and took baby Stoick from Morianna's arms. Even magic couldn't hold back one tear as it slid down her face. The woman, with Stoick in her arms, returned to ball form and float out of the window.

As soon as she was far enough away, I broke free and immediately hopped onto Toothless.

"Go get some help!" I yelled as Toothless destroyed the wall with the window with one, small blast. I shot out into the night and Toothless saw the black ball heading for a cave. If it wasn't for his ability to see in the dark, we wouldn't have been able to follow her. I saw Firkevat and Matlevat in the village below and yelled for their help. They looked up and saw me and Toothless following the black smoke ball. They didn't need any explanation as they began running after us. We had reached the cave swiftly and Firkevat and Matlevat quickly followed. Not wasting anytime, Toothless and I went in after her. Luckily, the cave was large enough for a dragon and even had a few unlit torches on the wall. I had Toothless light one with a very small blast and ran in. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and silently cursed how slow I was on foot, thanks to my left leg.

Firkevat and Matlevat quickly caught up to me and I explained everything as we went running through the cave. We entered the last part of the cave and stood in awe at what we saw. There was a large lake in the center and had a stone arch over half of it, narrowing to a point in the center above the lake. The size of the room could fit all of Berk's houses in it. On top of the stone arch was the witch that had taken Stoick and presumably the other three. Again, we were bound by the magic of the witch as she started to laugh.

"Ha!" she laughed. "You followed me here! And for what purpose? To save this child's life? Well now, seeing as you're all in a 'bind,' that seems a little hard to do!" She began to recite ancient curses as she wove her hands over the lake that was a good 50 foot drop from where the stone archway was. Slowly, the water began to turn and brighten. Within several minutes, there was a bright shining vortex of water directly below the witch. My second encounter with magic was beautiful as I looked at the vortex.

"Now boys," she said. "The cycle continues. And so, I must kill my own sons again." I looked with shock as I realized the witch was the village's own chief, Youruk. However, was a tad bit confused as to what she meant.

"Ah but this time it's much different." She started. "We have a guest and I guess I could explain to him what's going on. Hiccup, I have been the chief of this village for 400 years."

Surely I must have misheard her. She must have meant 40, not 400.

"Yes, I meant 400 Hiccup," she explained. "Every sixty years I go through this. The new generation gives me three babies. Your nephew Stoick is one of the new generation. And every time this happens, my boys find their way here. I expect Belviat to appear any moment now. So every 60 years, I take the three youngest and my own children to be gifted the age of everlasting youth. After the sacrifices, I am 20 again, and even more powerful than before. Why do you think I am able to contain your dragon so easily?"

She then brought her hands up and her two sons came up to her side.

"Then once the whole ordeal is done, I erase everyone's memory and put the old one back in place. Everyone then remembers me as being 20 years old and the chief! It's perfect! Not a single flaw! And in you go!" she yelled as she pushed her two sons into the vortex, killing them in the process.

Whatever it is with dragons, I'm still not sure. Maybe they do have magic or just the ability to mask other people from it. I was made aware of the dragons plan when I noticed Belviat enter from behind us along with Morianna. For some reason, Youruk could not see her only remaining son.

"Aha!" screamed Youruk. "Another unexpected surprise. But I guess since your husband isn't here, you'll have to do. Come!" and with the command, Morianna floated up next to Youruk. "Hmm…should I force you to watch your own child's death or would that cause some bad magic?"

"Neither" said Belviat as he pushed his sword through his own mother's heart. The vortex screamed out of control now as he pulled his blade out.

"No!" screamed Youruk as she fell to her knees. "That blasted dragon hid you from my eyes!" she was stumbling to the edge of the archway and looked into the lake. "If I am to die…I shall get one more curse." She jumped off the archway and seemed to float on her way down. She knew she was going to die from the wound so she wasn't going to drag anyone else with her. She looked over at Toothless and I and chanted a few things before I felt the bind break on us.

"You two, dragon and rider, shall never know what it's like to not have the other. You're hearts are entwined in such a way that only magic can create. You will share each other's pain. What one of you feels the other will feel. Cursed to live your days together. Should one fall in battle or by any other means, so will the other." And with that, she hit the vortex. As soon as he was gone, the lake returned to its natural state.

"So buddy, seems like we can't live without each other even if we tried right?" I asked Toothless. "Cursed to feel each other's pain? If one of us dies, so does the other? What have we gotten ourselves into Toothless?"

"I don't know but I'm scared." I heard someone say. It kind of just resonated in my head

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Oh Gods, you can hear what I say now." Said Toothless.

**A/N Toothless-the-nightfury had reviewed my story with this idea but I actually planned this before the review but his review prompted me to put it earlier in the story because if my story is to be more of Toothless and Hiccup, they should find a way to communicate and it's impossible to understand the dragon language so I decided to put a spin on some of the things I've seen in other people's stories. That spin being an evil village chief 'cursing' Toothless and Hiccup.**


End file.
